Victorious on Waverly Place
by MissHoranStyles
Summary: First story Tori is Alex's cousin and they come over to visit what happens when Andre hears Alex sing and learnes about the Russo's secret.Also Justin likes Jade will he leave the doors open for Bori what about Alason don't forget to Review.
1. Stuck on Waverly Place

Disclaimer: I don't own wizards of Waverly place or victorious but if you would like to give them to be for my birthday it is accepted my first story so please review and comment!

-Alex's P.O.V. -

I walked into the sandwich shop with Harper my best friend since we were little. My mom was talking on the phone with my aunt Zaria and how some cousin of mine was coming to New York City in the night. It was January and the last week of winter break. My mom hung up and told me I had to clean my room because my cousins Tori and Trina was coming with some talent freaks called Jade, Cat, Beck, Robbie and Andre. I went to prepare my room Tori and Trina would stay with me, Jade and Cat with Harper and Beck with a Justin, and Andre and Robbie with Max. Justin was watching his favorite weather lady forecast a snow blizzard. I made fun of Justin and then someone knocked the door. Ugh! My dad screamed, "Open the door Alex!" So I made Justin go get it by poking him with my wand and he went to get the door.

-Justin's P.O.V. -

Alex kept poking me with her wand while I was watching my favorite weather lady Stephanie Lopez the name of my future wife. I love her she is super cute but then she got replaced with this chubby old man advertising butt medicine. So I ran for the door when I saw the love of my life she had this hair and eyes she is so way better than Stephanie. I asked her name and this other girl said, "Hi, I am Cat!" When I said, "Not you I mean you." I pointed straight at her and she just flipped her hair. Then Cat put her arms around her ears and said, "What is that supposed to mean." When the Cat chick started crying all over are sofa this girl has issues. When all of a sudden my dad yelled, "I have candy!" And Cat stood up and said, "Yes candy!" Then everybody came inside and started talking to each other. Alex and Jade were the only ones who wouldn't talk at all. I kept sweating this Jade girl is cute so I ran to get my books of super math when I saw her hold hands with this guy named Beck her boyfriend anyway she will be mine I want to scream when the lights went out.


	2. Finding the lair

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Victorious or Wizards of Waverly Place and please review my button is feeling lonely so review and tell me what you think about it. To summarize what is going on so far the cast of Victorious comes to Waverly Place Because Tori and Trina are the Alex's cousins also Justin likes Jade and the lights go out.

-Justin's P.O.V. -

Ahhhhhhhhhh! I started screaming the lights went out this is scary I am still scared of the dark ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Jade's P.O.V. -

Man Tori's cousin is weird he kept staring at me like crazy he was drooling from just looking at me for some reason. Then the light went out and he started screaming really loud I bet the people in Asia heard him and he screamed like a girl. Then someone said, "Alamze Light comes back!" It sounded like Alex but it was pretty dark then the lights turned on by them self and no one else in the street had light and Tori's uncle said, "Guess no one paid the rent this month how about we start eating." Wow he is not a good liar he just kept laughing nervously like his son did when I said hello. Then the news came back on and they keep talking about how there will be a black out for the rest of the week due to a big snow blizzard. Right after the man said that he disappeared out of the screen really quickly. Then Tori's mom told us to get unpacked before we ate dinner so, I went to this girl named Harper's room as soon as I saw her cat dress with fur all over it. I felt like I was in a horrifying movie I quickly screamed, "I am not sleeping here!" So I soon left and changed rooms with Trina at least this Alex girl had some real sense of style. Trina quickly agreed because she said Harper's room was bigger. We soon went to eat dinner at their kitchen it was pretty small I had to eat standing up with Justin who kept staring at me and Beck was putting less attention to me.

-Beck's P.O.V. -

Wow I got mad at that Justin dude he kept staring at Jade but I am finally noticing that Tori is kind of cute while we were eating this weird soup Tori's aunt made Tori said, "Hey Beck I that fish water Robbie drank at your RV is starting to look more appealing compared to this soup." I cracked up laughing that girl has some sense of humor and I got tired of talking to Jade while Justin kept disturbing us with his drool and his trophies that he had won. The soup was pretty bad it had a stiff kind of tasteless I really wish I had that fish water right now. We had to stay here till the blackout was over so everybody found a someone to talk to Max and Robbie are both weirdoes and Cat and Trina were both with Harper talking about lame fashion .The only normal people were Tori and Andre who were practicing for their scene that was due after winter break in 5 days. Jade and I were with Tori and Andre trying to talk but Justin kept talking and staring at Jade so I started talking to Tori.

-Andre's P.O.V. -

Tori and I have a scene in music class due on Monday so we were practicing when I got super thirsty and I asked Justin for a glass of water and he responded, " Jade you are so beautiful let me show you all my math trophies I got last year." So I had to get my own water the first room I went to was this kid named Max and he and Robbie were doing this water bid with Rex when Rex said, "Take me to the bathroom I got to go pee!" So I said, "You're a doll you can't pee." When Rex said, "You don't know what I got." I ran out of door before he continued when I got our Harper, Trina and Cat came over with a pretzel dress when Cat screamed, "Hey Andre try it on please be our model!" I ran before they caught me and I went into what looked in the outside like a food storage room. Inside it was a room it had a candles and this door that lights up it looked like a prop house it had all this different looking things when I picked up this stick. I turned around and Alex was right there she ran for the stick and said, "What are you doing in here?"


	3. Talent is discovered

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE OR VICTORIOUS SO YEAH ANYWAY LET ME TELL YOU WHAT IS GOING ON SO FAR. OKAY ANDRE FOUND THE RUSSO'S LAIR WILL HE FIND OUT ABOUT THE SECRET? READ TO FIND OUT AND DON'T FORGET TO PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY ENJOY READING YOUR REVIEWS NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY.

-ALEX'S P.O.V. -

I was tired of all this people here the only place I knew no one would be was the lair so that is where I was going to. I opened the door and to my surprise this boy was inside and had my wand in his hand I wanted to grab it but then he would notice. Had he figured out the secret what am I going to tell him? He then said, "What is this place?" I stuttered and finally I started, "Hey Andre I see you have found our family room this is where we have our family games and you know things like that." Then Andre said, "Uh sure yeah whatever you say Alex but what is this stick what does it do?" I quickly responded, "It is my dad's back scratching stick you know he needs it right now." Andre dropped my wand and said, "Can you just give me a glass of water that is all I need." I said, "Alright let me just get his stick." I picked it up and we left that was close. I handed him a glass of water and he asked me, "Hey do you have any talents?" I answered, "I don't think so does poking things with a stick count." Andre answered, "Nah let me get my keyboard let's practice in your family room and let's see what talent you have." I said, "Okay." Andre went to get his keyboard while I opened the liar I tried to put away all the magical items which was kind of hard. Then Andre said, "Have you written any song or anything?" I had a song on a sheet of a wrinkle paper and then started singing, "Oooooooooh! Can you feel me when I think about you with every breath I take every minute!" (The song is a year without rain.)I stopped singing and waited for feedback Andre started, "Wow that was deep who was it written for tell me?" Then I answered, "It is just a couple of months ago my boyfriend and I broke up .Ever since I just feel empty like something is missing." Then Andre said, "Oh well I am sorry how about you add No matter what I do. My world is an empty place since." I then said, "Yeah that is good wait what about like I've been wondering the desert." Then he said, "How long?" I answered, "A thousand day." Andre checked his watch and said, "I have to go practice with Tori before it is time to go to bed." I said, "Yeah thanks for your help wait before you leave do you think I am good." Andre answered, "Of course your good wait would you like to audition to Hollywood Arts? I can help you just say yes or no." What was happening all this decisions were coming on me I got nervous and said, "Yes wait no maybe I don't know should I?" Then Andre said, "Only one way to figure it out sing in a public and if you do good yes and if not you chose." Andre got his keyboard and said, "Come let's sing in front of your family." I was nervous but I finally said, "Okay." We into the restaurant and Andre told everybody to sit on the booths and that I would sing. Then I got nervous but starter, "Ooooooooohh! Can you feel me! When I think about you! With every breath I take! Every minute! No matter what I do! My world is an empty place! Like I've been wondering the desert! For a thousand days!" I didn't notice while I was singing a couple of people entered the shop and stopped by to watch me. Everybody clapped then a man in a big suit asked me, "How would you like to perform in front of a large audience at my restaurant?"


	4. Getting Pranky

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP :( although I wish I could and here is a quick summary Alex sang in public and this man in a business suit asked her to sing in his restraunt.

-Alex's P.O.V. -

I didn't know what to answer everything was happening so fast. When my dad answered for me, "Of course not my daughter is going to sing here in the substation nowhere else you here now leave or buy a sandwich." The man gave me his card he then walked out of the door. My mom than said, "How about we go to bed now lights out at 10:00 p.m." Everybody started walking to their rooms this would not be a fun night sharing a room with Tori and Jade. We played rock paper scissors and Jade won the bed while Tori and I had to sleep on the floor. We were about to go to bed when I said, "Why don't we play truth or dare?" Jade quickly got out of bed and said, "I dare Tori to put Justin's hand in hot water and make him pee." Tori answered, "Okay but if I do you have to draw a mustache on Trina." Jade answered, "Sure but she totally already had one." I said, "How about we go down to the kitchen at 10:00 when my parents go to bed." We then waited for 10 minutes till my parents went to bed.

-Jade's P.O.V. -

Alex's parents went to bed so Tori, Alex and I are going downstairs to get hot water. We went quickly got some hot water and quietly walked into Justin's room. In Justin's room there was Justin, Andre and Beck. When we were inside the only person actually asleep was Justin who always followed the rules. Beck than said, "Hey what are you here for?"

I said, "To make Justin pee." Andre said, "Let me get my camera I want to put this on the Slap."

Andre opened his suit case and took out his black camera and turned it on .Tori than got the glass filled with hot water picked up Justin's hand and dropped it inside. Everybody kept staring at him till Justin sleep talked, "I love you Jade." I made a face this guy is sick. We then waited a couple more seconds when this liquid came out on his bed. Oh My Gosh he had just wet his bed and Andre had it on film. Everybody started laughing when Alex said, "Now it is your turn Jade."

- Tori's P.O.V. -

I am usually the normal one from the group but this time it was fun making my cousin pee. Now it was Jade's turn when Beck said, "Can we follow you to your next victim girls?" Andre said, "Yeah it is going to be fun who is your next victim?" Jade laughed and said, "It is Trina we are going to draw a mustache on her although she already has one."

I defended my sister and said, "I know it is true but she is my sister so don't talk bad about her." I wanted to laugh but I acted serious when Beck said, "Stop acting like your cousin Justine and let's go downstairs." We all tip toed down stair to harper's room where all of them were asleep. Jade took out a Sharpie from her pants that she always had and drew a mustache. Everybody cracked up Trina didn't felt a thing.

Then Alex said, "I know who I am pranking." I asked, "Who?" Alex said, "Follow me." We all followed her she got some shaving cream and a feather.

We went to Max's room and put some whipped cream on Robbie's hand when Rex scared us he said, "You are pranking the boy he so stupid continue what you're doing." He then went back to sleep and kept snoring. Wow maybe Rex really did have a personality of his own I just thought he was a doll Robbie's could let go of. Alex continued with the prank she tickled Robbie with the feather and Robbie put the whipped cream all over his face. We kept laughing till I suggested, "Hey Beck I dare you to prank Max." Then Beck said, "Okay I am pranking Max."

**Please read and review**


	5. Alex!

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Wizard of Waverly or Victorious. Okay I would just like to thanks to everybody for the awesome reviews even the ones that said this story is horrible. Especially thanks to brit123abc****for the awesome prank advice and I copyright that some of the pranks used are from her and also thanks to daretodance97. Also one of the pranks was done to my friend Zaira aka Larryluvspie. Please read and review I accept everything. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beck's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I think for a while and figure out my prank and say, "I need some web."

Alex responded, "I know my brother Justin has some."

We all followed her to Justin's room where she got some web and started putting it on Max's door and just all over the place.

I say, "He's going to get the surprise in the morning so now it is my turn to choose."

Tori asked, "Okay who do you choose?"

I quickly say, "Ummmm….. I guess Andre."

Andre says, "Man all the easy pranks are taken."

Jade says, "Pick Harper or Cat."

Andre says, "I know but I am going to need a box that Cat can fit in."

Alex asks, "What do you need the box for."

Andre responds, "Tori do you remember my weird grandma from the showcase?"

Tori said, "Yeah."

Andre says, "Well she got all weird when my grandpa trapped her in a box while she was sleeping and now she's Claustrophobia."

Alex said, "Let's go down to the Sub Station there might be a box there."

We all go down together and find a big enough box. We then go to Harper's room and put it on top since Cat is snuggled up with her pink Build-The-Bear-Workshop bear. He sticks it with really strong tape and Cat doesn't fell it.

I say, "Shouldn't we poke holes in it. You don't want her to die do you?"

Andre pokes little holes and we say goodnight then go to are rooms and fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Justin's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up and feel a yellow liquid around me. I touch and smell it. Ugh! It is pee I thought I had stop wetting the bed last summer. Andre starts videotaping me and I feel disgusting. I try to hide under the blanket but it stinks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Trina's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at myself in the mirror and I have a giant mustache drawn on me. I try to take it off but it is really permanent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Robbie's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I touch my mouth and I have shaving cream all over me. Eww…. It is disgusting although I kind of liked the flavored and licked my hand. I tasted like mint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open my door to go to the restroom and there is this web. I am stuck inside all of it and try to get out of it. Andre comes in with another video tape and he starts film.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cat's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes. AWWWWWW! Oh…..My….God…! I am freaking out I am stuck in a box. I try to punch myself out but I can't. I can see Andre filming. Everybody in the house wakes up to my loud screams and come inside. Mr. and Mrs. Russo get me out and Mr. Russo does this freaky twitchy thing and says, "Ahh…..Eww…..Alex!"


End file.
